If you were a girl
by The Sunflower Flower
Summary: If you were a girl, maybe then, you'd feel the same way about me as I do you. If Ren was a girl, a student at Patch High, what would happen? RxH, some AxY and others. Just read. I can't really do sappy summeries. Rated T for some mature aspects.


If your wondering how I came up with this it's because I was thinking of a straight relationship with Horo and Ren

If you read the English version the names translate:

Yoh Asakura – Yoh Asakura

Morty Oyamada – Manta Oyamada

Anna Kyoyama – Anna Kyoyama

Zeke Asakura – Hao Asakura

Len Tao – Ren Tao

Trey Racer – Horokeu Usui – Horo Horo - Horo

Rio – Ryu

Joco Daniels – Chocolove Daniels

Faust VII – Faust VII

Lyserg Diethel – Lyserg Diethel

Well, these are the main characters. There are others, but their insignificant.

Three things about Horo Horo

1. He has a lot variations

2. His name is completely different in English

3. His real name is weird

Oh yea. Shaman King does not belong to me. Although I wish.

"Crap I'm going to be late again!" Horo Horo shouted out running up the hill as fast as he could. "Why is our school on top of a hill!?" He was half crying and half laughing. He finally managed to reach the school and ran inside. Quickly opening his shoe locker and switching before starting to run again. He heard a teacher shout at him to slow down but ignored it. When he reached his classroom he pushed the door open with all his force. The teacher jumped up at the noise. "Horokeu Usui! Go stand outside when I tell you to!"

Horo noticed there was a purple haired GIRL (Yes, as the title implies, Ren is a girl in this fic xP) with yellow eyes glaring at him. He immediately jumped back outside, tripping over his bag, then falling down. Everyone but the girl laughed and she stared at him as if he was crazy. Okay, he was a bit. He quickly got up and ran to his seat.

"Bad morning?" Yoh asked while laughing. Hao, on Horo's other side, laughed with his twin brother. "Yea, Pirika fell asleep before me and I was playing games until who knows when then the next thing I know Pirika is screaming in my ear, 'Onii-chan, it's time to go to school!'" Horo sighed as he looked up to see the teacher with a ruler. A few moments later a shout/scream was heard through out the school.

"Ahem! Going on to introductions." The teacher said obviously irritated, "Her name is Tao Ren and she is from China." Suddenly even one started murmuring. "She's pretty cute!" Yoh chuckled. "Yoh-kun…you sure you want to say that?" Hao laughed nervously. Suddenly a pencil flew by Horo's face and hit Yoh's head. A fountain of blood started spewing and Yoh said faintly, "A-anna…" The blonde girl just looked back at her book.

"QUIET!" The teacher shouted loudly. "We're starting class soon. Oh, Usui-kun, go stand outside."

Horo sighed and mumbled, "I thought he forgot."

The bell rang signaling homeroom was over and the teacher called him back in. "If your late again, there's a chance might fail. You've been late since the start of school. This is most likely the worst of it but you also got a F on all of your tests. Well in my knowledge, you'll fail. Get your act up Usui."

Horo sighed and sat on his desk noticing the new girl was right in front of him. No one was talking to her because she seemed to be glaring at every thing that moved. He wanted to stay away from her but the next thing he knew, Hao and Yoh were talking to her. "Hi! My name is Yoh, this is my twin brother Hao, and the blue head is called Horokeu. But you can call him Horo Horo." The girl looked at them weirdly but Anna walked up. "You shouldn't bother Yoh, she doesn't want to talk."

"But Anna…"

"You're annoying her."

"But Anna…."

"Are you questioning me?"

A small giggle like sound escaped the girl's lips and she turned slightly red when she realized they had heard it.

"So you can laugh." Horo said critically. The girl stared at him with the same look she had when he had entered. "…what?" He asked her. "Nothing." She said with a smirk. "You know…isn't our next class gym?" Hao asked.

"What about it?" Horo replied.

"Shouldn't we go change?" Yoh said. "You know, everyone left already."

"Where is the gym?" The girl asked. "And…you can call me…Ren."

Everyone smiled at least a bit (applying to Anna). "Come on…the gym is this way!" Horo said taking her hand and dragging her along.

"Onii-chan."

"What?"

"I think they like each other."

"Hn…? Yea…"

How was it? Did you like it? Please tell me if I should make another chapter.


End file.
